Where have you been?
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: Willow and Jenna are sister and go back into Narnia for there 2nd time to meet the Pevensies again and this time Edmund and Willow find out how they really feel about each other. I know lame summary right new at doing this  Edmund and Oc
1. Chapter 1

Me and my sister Jenna were looking in the mirror its summer 2010 and we were about to leave to go to the lake for a week long vacation. We both had blue eyes Jenna had really light brown hair she was 10 and I was 15 my hair was slightly darker and I had purple streaks. We were both wearing shorts I was wearing a white t-shirt with one of those flowy vest and Jenna was wearing a tank top.

"Girls time to go" Our mom said. I grabbed my bag halfway out the door until I turned around and saw Jenna looking at our closet door.

"Jenna come on we've already tried we can't go back" I said.

"Girls are you coming" our mom said.

"Just a minute" I said putting my shoulder strap bag down.

"It's been a year since we went back there" she said. Staring at the door. Last summer while Jenna and I were fighting while I was looking for my shoes and we ended up in this place called Narnia. We met four of the most awesome people ever who actually were from the 40s we kept it quiet that we were from the future though and we were Queens there somehow we ended back.

"But don't you want to go back" Jenna asked?  
"I do, I almost convinced it was a dream though" I said.

" I miss them Susan, Lucy, Peter and Edmund" she said looking at me when she said Edmund. I had never admitted it while we were in Narnia that I liked Edmund but after we left I had told her.

"I think we should try one more time" she said.

"Fine" I said grabbing my bag just in case because last time we went it was freezing cold and we where wearing nothing but our summer clothes that were meant for well the summer luckily we had been saved by the Pevensie's giving us coats. We walked into our closet. The lights were off because our lightbulb had died. I kept trying to feel for the end of my closet but then again the mind plays tricks.

"Have you touched the end yet" she asked? I could sense the excitement in her voice.

"No" I said almost as excited. Just then I felt the familiar doorknob that took us to Narnia last time. I gasped. I twisted the doorknob and opened the door. I saw sunlight when I opened the door. When the door opened I felt it hit someone.

"Oh sorry" I heard a familiar voice say. And then I saw a guy with black hair walk past us.

"It's Edmund" Jenna whispered to me. We got out.

"This isn't Narnia" I said. The door we had opened had magically turned into a phone booth.

"Were in England" Jenna said.

"How do you know" I asked? She rolled her eyes and pointed to a sign that said England Railways and there were a bunch of kids in school uniforms.

"I can't believe it the door still works" I said.

"But were not in Narnia" Jenna said.

"It must take us wherever the Pevensies are" I said. We started dancing because we were so excited to be back.

"We have to change out of these clothes" I said.

"Why" Jenna asked?

"People are staring at us" I said. I was right lots of adults were staring at us. We snuck over to the kids hoping that in there suitcase there would be extra uniforms. We were right and very lucky that they fit us.

"Your purple hair is still going to stand out grape head" Jenna said.

"Well I wasn't planning on coming back so everyone will have to deal with it" I said sticking my tongue out at her.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the train station. There was a fight going on which explained why all the kids were so crowded together. I couldn't see who was fighting who. Just then someone kind of pushed me. And then I saw that the guy who pushed me was Edmund.  
"Will its Peter" Jenna practically yelled in my ear. My jaw dropped. Just then I saw Edmund and Peter punching these guys. A whistle blew Jenna and I covered our ears. All the people started to disperse. Only four people walked to the side.

"Lets go follow them they'll be so happy to see us" Jenna said. I couldn't stop her from following them so I walked with her. I saw Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund sitting on bench talking to each other. Jenna ran to them I follwed her. Jenna went up to them and said

"Hi" They didn't hear her. I finally caught up with her. Still no one noticed us.

"Excuse me" i said a bit loud. Everyone turned around and stared at us. They all had looks of shock on there face. Jenna was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Your back" Lucy said. Jenna and I nodded. Lucy jumped up and hugged Jenna while they jumped up and down screaming and then she hugged me. Everyone got up and we all hugged each other. Edmund was the last one to hug me and he hugged me really tight.

"Can't breath" I said trying to get out of the we stepped back and looked at each other.

"You have purple hair" he said questionly.

"And you got taller" I said _And hotter_ I thought to myself. Jenna and Lucy were staring at us.

"What" I said a bit rude then I meant it to sound.

"Nothing" they said giggling.

"So where were you two" Peter asked?

"Gone" Jenna said.

"Gone where? We looked everywhere for you two when we left" Peter said.

"home" I said. Just then this nerdy guy started walking towards us.

"Oh no" Susan said.  
"What" I asked?

"Pretend like your talking to me" she said.  
"We are talking to you" edmund said.

"Ow Will why'd you pinch me" Jenna said hitting me.  
"I didn't" I said hitting her back.

"Stop kicking me susan" Peter said. Just then we all started yelling at each other and a train was like flying past us.

"This feels like magic" lucy said.

"Quick everyone hold hands" Susan said.

"Why" I asked whining?  
"Just do it" Susan said giving me one of those scary looks. I rolled my eyes having to hold Jennas hand.

"I am not holding your hand" I heard Edmund say. Then the train sped past us till station was gone and we were in a cave.

Lucy and Jennas eyes grew wide and they ran out onto the beach. All four of us looked at each other. Then Peter and susan ran out.  
"Wanna race" edmund asked me?

"No I'll lose" I said.

"Chicken" he said. I gave him a dirty look.

"I'll give you a head start" he said.

"Fine" I said.

"ok go" he said.

"I will" I said and right before I left I pushed him so I could get a better head start. And started running.

"Haha" I said but then I did a face plant in the sand. Then everyone started laughing at me I blushed.I got into the water. I put my bag that I had brought in with me down and ran into the water I splashed Jenna and Lucy then they splashed me really hard and we got in a splash fight. I fell down in the water laughing then got hit by a big wave. I got up and walked over to the sand. I saw Edmund staring at something above my head.

"Is there something above my head" I said swatting away nothing hoping it wasn't a bee.

"Whats wrong Ed" Peter said.

"Where do you suppose we are" he asked?

"Well where do you think" Peter said.

"Yeah I thought it was quite obvious I mean considering we got here just by a train whooshing past us I would assume we are in Narnia" I said.

"Well I don't remember any Ruins in Narnia" he said matter of factly.


	3. Chapter 3

Just then we looked to see what Edmund was staring at. I turned around and saw these ruins that were so cool. They looked like the buildings you would only see in history books. Everyone got out of the water and started walking towards the ruins. When we finally got to the top of the hill we all started looking while I was looking around with Jenna who was right next to me I saw something shiny with a handle on it I saw Jenna pick it up and saw that it was a frying pan. And then she looked at me and we started laughing then everyone came towards us except Susan.

"What are you two laughing about" Peter asked? Jenna showed them the frying pan and everyone else started laughing.  
"Remember when you knocked Edmund out with it" Lucy said in between giggles.

(Flashback)

So we had been living in cair paraval for a couple weeks and let me just say I was still not used to living in a big castle. Then one night I remember hearing some noises down in the kitchen. See I was still a bit scared because of the whole battle and the white witch being really terrifying so I was still kind of paranoid that someone was going to attack us. So I walked down the stairs and got into the kitchen. It was still dark so I just grabbed for anything that could be used as a weapon which was a frying pan. I checked to see if it was anyone I knew by whispering a really quiet

"Hello" and all I heard was silence which thinking back on it now is very understandable because my whisper was really quiet. Just then a figure started to come towards me and I hit them straight in the head with the frying pan. And then I heard an

"Ow it's me genius" the voice said sarcastically which was in fact Edmund.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry" I said trying to hold in laughter because one, his pain was sort of funny to me and two, I couldn't believe I had just attacked someone with a frying pan. Then susan, peter, lucy, and jenna came in holding candles obviously they heard the noise.

"What's going on" susan said angrily.

"Um… I kind of … hit.. Edmund… with a… frying pan" I said holding in laughter.

"Shut up it's not funny" Edmund said getting up rubbing his head.

"It was accident sorry you all can go back to bed nothing to worry about" I said. Everyone rolled there eyes and walked back up to their rooms.

"Willow Jenkins you are terrible with a sword but I must say your pan swinging skills are amazing" Edmund said.

"Thank you" I said spinning the pan in my hand making it accidentally collide with my face.

(End of flashback)

"Yeah after that every room had a frying pan in it" Jenna said laughing.

"My head still hurts sometimes from where you hit me" Edmund said rubbing the spot where I had once hit him.

"Well these people must have caught on with the trend of using a frying pan as a weapon" Jenna said then she threw it back in the bushes and we started walking around again. We all had a great view of the ocean from where we stood.

"I wonder who lived here" Lucy asked looking at Jenna?

"I don't know but I'm assuming whoever they were they're probably old and bony by now" Jenna said. Then Susan came in from out of the woods.

"Lucy I think we lived here" Susan said holding a golden chess piece.

"That's from my chess set" Edmund said.  
"Which one" Peter asked?

"Well I didn't have a golden chess set in Finchley now did I" Edmund said sarcastically.

"It can't be" Lucy said running out into this large bare piece in a field of grass. Then she dragged everyone into a line describing a room. Till finally I realized what this place actually was and it all made sense. See last time Jenna and I came to Narnia we were there for like 20 years and when we came back we had only been gone a minute in our normal time.

"Cair Paraval" Peter said. Then I punched Jenna in the arm.

"Ow what was that for" she said.

"For calling me old and bony" I said. Then we kept looking around remembering all the places and memories till Edmund stopped at a broken column. I leaned to see what he was looking at.

"You see this" he asked me?

"Yeah it's a rock… a really old broken rock" I said. He rolled his eyes at me.

"No it's a broken column" he said

"So how'd it break" I asked?

" By cannons this didn't just happen Cair Paraval was attacked" he said. There was an awkward silence. Peter walked to the door that lead to our old sort of treasure room.

"I wonder if anything is still in there" he said. Then Edmund and Peter pushed the door aside and Peter started to rip his shirt.

"What are you doing" I asked?

"Making a torch" he said in that annoyed tone where he was pointing out the obvious. It always made me want to punch him when he gave me that look. I rolled my eyes at him then Jenna smacked my hand. I looked at her and she gave me that look that said "be nice".

"I suppose you don't have any matches" Peter asked Edmund?

"No but would this help" Edmund said taking out a flashlight.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner" Peter said. And we all laughed then started walking down the steps


	4. Chapter 4

we saw these 6 chest that were unopened. Jenna and I ran straight for our chest's and opened them inside we found all the stuff from the last time we came. I saw all my old dresses and then a thin stick aka my wand which was given to me to me by santa clause the last time I was here. I picked it up and Jenna looked at it and in her hand I saw her holding her seraph blade which is a sword that can change into a dagger, a sword, and other sharp items. I looked at my wand and said.

"_Lumos Maxima_"(**please note that all the spells my character say are from Harry Potter and that I do not own all I own are my OC's)** And then a bright light came out of the tip of it and faded when I said

"_Knox"_

"Show off" I heard Edmund say sarcastically next to me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I was so much taller then" Lucy said holding a dress up to her.

"Well you were older" Susan said.

"As opposed to when you come back thousands of years later when you are older" Edmund said. I turned around and saw Edmund wearing a helmet that was way to big on him. I laughed and I saw him blush from under the helmet. We soon discovered that Susan had lost her horn the day we left. We continued looking through our stuff and I saw Edmund pull out a really cute necklace in the shape of a heart.

"Awww Edmund I didn't know you wore jewelry" I said.

"Actually I was going to give it to you for your birthday the year we left" he said.

"Oh" I said blushing. And then he decided to awkwardly fasten it on me. Once he put it on I turned around and said.

"Thanks"

"Happy Birthday give or take a couple years" he said. Then we heard whispering behind us. We both turned around and saw Lucy and Jenna whispering with each other.  
"What" we said in unison.

"Ummm we were just saying how you could fit into lucy's dress and take it if you want" Jenna said trying not to giggle

"Thanks lu" I said as she handed me one of her dresses. Then Peter walked up to his chest pulled out his sword that he had gotten from Santa.

"I think it's time we figured out what's going on he said to all of us" he said. So after that we changed into our Narnian clothes and I put an undetectable extension charm on my bag to put more things into it. I decided to keep my normal clothes while the others ditched there's just in case because the last time we were here I did get sick of wearing a dress all the time and would sometimes long to just wear a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Right as we were walking out onto the beach we saw two soldiers about to through a tied up dwarf into the water.

"Drop him" Susan yelled as she shot an arrow at one of the soldiers. Before the shot soldier went down both of them dropped the dwarf in the water and Peter went to save it. As for the other soldier well he was so scared he just ditched the boat. Edmund brought in the boat.


	5. Chapter 5

"Drop him that's all you could think of" the dwarf said.

"A simple thanks would suffice" Susan said.

"Or gracias" I said. Everyone looked at me.

"Well if the Telmarine's weren't going finish me off, you for sure are" the dwarf said.

"Telmarine's in Narnia" Edmund asked?

"Weren't they pirates" Jenna asked me? I shrugged at her.

"Where have you all been the past hundred years" the dwarf said.

"A bit of a long story actually" Lucy said. Susan handed Peter back his sword and dwarf eyed it.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. You're the Kings and Queens of old" the dwarf said.

"High Peter the Magnificent" Peter said reaching his hand out to the dwarf. I rolled my eyes he always had to add the Magnificent part at the end.

"Really how do I know your not lying" said the dwarf

"We'll fight you" said Peter

" Don't you think me fighting you is a little unfair" said the dwarf

"I'm not gonna fight you he is" said Peter referring to Edmund

"Here" he said handing the dwarf his sword. The dwarf struggled with Peter's sword Edmund rolled his eyes at me like this would be as easy as writing his own name. I did have to agree with him on that though because he was the best swordsman when we were in Narnia the first time. Then the dwarf suddenly attacked Edmund they were fighting really hard but not to the death.

I saw the dwarf say something to Edmund but I didn't figure out what it was whatever it was it made Edmund really mad which made him beat the dwarf.

"that horn must've worked after all" said the dwarf.

"So what's all this business about with the Telmarine's" Jenna asked the dwarf sitting down on the sand. We all followed Jenna and sat down with her. First the dwarf introduced himself as Trumpkin and then he told us about how the Telmarine's had invaded Narnia a couple hundred years after we left and then he started talking about this guy named Prince Caspian who was about to get murdered by his uncle Miraz and Trumpkin let himself get caught to save Caspian and that Caspian was now setting up a rebellion against his uncle to let the Narnian's live in peace again.

"Well that was very brave of your for doing that" Lucy said. I saw Susan and Peter making eye contact with each other doing that sibling telepathy type of thing where they communicate just by using their facial expressions and eyes. This went on until Susan finally nodded.

"I think we need to go help this Prince Caspian do you know where he is" Peter asked Trumpkin?

"Well sure he should be heading to Aslan's How and we could meet him there if we leave now" Trumpkin said.

"How about just Ed and I go while you girls stay here where it's safe" Peter said.

"Are you crazy" Susan said.

"No I'm not going to stay and I'm pretty sure Jenna and Lucy don't want to either. Right" I said looking at Jenna and Lucy in voice that my mom used when she wanted me to do things no matter what. They nodded their heads.

"See we're going" I said grabbing my bag and heading towards the boat before Peter could protest. Eventually everyone followed me and we started going down this stream. It was really pretty and you could see straight to the bottom to it I saw little fish swimming around.

"There so still" Lucy said. I looked up and saw her looking high up in the trees.

"There trees what else are they supposed to do" Trumpkin said.

"They used to dance" Lucy said.

"Well after you left everyone hid and many things stopped like the trees" he said.

"What about Aslan" Jenna asked?

"He never came" he said.

"We didn't mean to leave" Peter said.

"It's not like you could change anything" Trumpkin said.

"Get us to the Narnian's and we will" Peter said. After that it was silent in the boat. I decided to take out one of the books I was going to bring with me when we went on vacation. I pulled out _Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix_ and started reading where I left off

(these quotes are not mine they are straight from the fifth harry potter book)

"_He's here I know he is"_

"_The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo" said the woman in a horrible, mocky-baby voice._I shivered this was my second time reading the book and I already knew who this character was Bellatrix Lestrange for some reason I found her much more terrifying then Voldemort.

_Harry felt Ron stir beside him._

"_Don't do anything" he muttered "Not yet-" The woman who had mimicked him let out a raucous scream of laughter. _

"_You hear him? You hear him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"_

"_Oh you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix" said Malfoy softly. _

"_He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter"_

"What you doing" Edmund whispered to me making me jump.

"Oh my god you gave me a heart attack" I said. He gave me an evil smile.

"So you're still a bookworm" he said.

"I always was and there still good weapons" I said hitting him with my book.


	6. Chapter 6

We pulled up to the shore of this tiny beach while the rest of us pulled in the boat Jenna and Lucy were off looking at something.

"Hello" Jenna said. We all looked up and saw this large black bear. I immediately stood still kind of scared even from living in Narnia this long I should be used to bears being around this place all the time but still a bear's a bear and it can still kill you.

"Your majesties please back up" Trumpkin said.

"It's alright we're friends" Lucy said pointing between her and Jenna and the bear started to charge towards them. I let out a little scream scared for them. Everyone took out there weapons but wasn't doing anything. Suddenly an arrow shot the bear down. Jenna and Lucy came running towards us.

"He was wild" Susan said.

"You get treated like a dumb animal that's what you become" Trumpkin said and then he took out a knife to finish off the bear. I don't know why but I grabbed Edmunds hand and he squeezed mine.

"Well let's move on" Trumpkin said. I couldn't believe he wanted us to keep going so fast after what just happened but Peter decided to lead the way. We were walking for like an hour or so till Susan and I had decided that Peter was getting us utterly lost.

"I'm pretty sure we're lost" Susan said.

"That's thing about girls you can't keep a map in your heads" Peter said.

"Well at least we have something in our heads" Susan said.

"Nice job" I whispered to her Susan wasn't usually the one to have a good comeback.

"Do you think he should have had the D.L.F lead the way" Lucy asked us?

"D.L.F" Susan and I said in unison.

"Dear little friend" Jenna whispered pointing towards Trumpkin.

"Oh that's not patronizing at all" Trumpkin said. Obviously he had heard her. Edmund started walking besides me.

"Has he always been acting like this while you guys were gone" I asked him pointing out how Peter has been acting like he always needed to be the leader. Edmund rolled his eyes while smiling and said.

"It wasn't as bad as it is now but yeah he has been acting like this getting me and him constantly in fights with other people"

"Is that how the one at the train station started" I asked?

"Yeah of course he never thanks me for coming in and saving him" Edmund said looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry if I were him I would be thanking you every chance I had" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks" he said looking up at me giving me an adorable smile.

"Come on we better catch up with them" he said and started walking faster. We found them and saw Peter was talking to Trumpkin about which way to go.

"Well last time I checked there was no water" Trumpkin said.

"Well that's the thing you're mistaken" Peter said and he started walking off. We all decided to follow him to this river. Well apparently there was a river but it was at the very bottom of this trench.

"See after time the soil lowers the water and"

"Oh will you just shut up" Peter said interrupting Susan.

"Is there any other way down" Edmund asked Trumpkin?

"Yeah falling" he said. I walked to the edge of the cliff and saw how low the drop was which was really far down and sadly I couldn't think of a spell to even get us down.

"Willow look it's Aslan" Lucy said grabbing my arm making me almost fall over the edge.

"It is it's him" Jenna said grabbing my other arm making me almost fall again. I looked and saw this sort of golden light surrounding a lion and I felt that warm feeling that made me feel like I was at home the only time I ever felt this way was when I saw this figure and I knew it was him. I started to smile.

"It is" I said.

"I don't see anything" Peter said.

"He was right there" Lucy said pointing to where we saw him.

"Lucy nothing's there" Susan said.

"But he was" Jenna said and I nodded agreeing with her.

"Well how come I couldn't see him" Peter asked?

"Maybe you just weren't looking" Lucy said.

"I saw him to" Edmund said. Susan, Trumpkin, and Peter looked at us like they didn't believe us.

"Come on there's a ford down at Beruna we can cross there" Trumpkin said.

"Better that than walking any further" Susan said following him. The three of them left leaving me, Jenna, Lucy, and Edmund behind.

"We really did see him" Lucy said. He looked at us like he did believe us and smiled then he started to follow the others I caught up with him. He then slyly slid his hand into mine. I blushed looking the other way smiling and I think I saw him do the same.


	7. Chapter 7

When we got to the ford we saw these soldiers building weapons. Peter and I lifted our heads up to see more of the site but we heard horses coming and Edmund pushed my head down at the last minute.

"Follow me" Jenna said crawling back to the way where we had saw Aslan. We got up and followed her. Edmund was ahead of me talking to Susan about what to do next so I was standing alone in the back of our group with Peter. Even though we had been friends and lived in Narnia for 20 years something about him had changed making him much less likable.

"I'm sorry I told you to stay back" Peter said randomly. I looked at him.

"What" I asked?

"You know back at Cair Paraval, I told you and the girls to stay behind of course I knew you would say no" he said.

"Oh Peter that was ages ago you don't have to apologize about it" I told him.

"It's just you and Jenna are like my sister's I couldn't risk losing you two" he said.  
"So why do you act like a jerk all the time" I said wishing I hadn't.

"I don't know I was so used to acting like an adult the last time we were hear I forgot how to act like a kid again. That's why I keep getting into fights because I think that people will respect me as an adult instead of treating me like a nobody" he said.

"Oh Peter you're not a nobody your just well your just the typical first born child you always feel the need to lead. And by the way about the fights it wouldn't hurt to thank Edmund every once in awhile for saving you" I said looking at him. He looked back at me and smiled.  
"You two are always looking out for each other" he said.

_What's that supposed to mean _I thought to myself.

"He missed you a lot when you and Jenna disappeared" Peter whispered to me pointing at Edmund.

"He was a bit depressed for awhile when we couldn't find where you two went I never really thought he gave up looking and just when I thought he was going to give up you two came here again" he said. I looked at Edmund.

"So is it bad we came back" I asked him?

"No it's just let's hope we stay here for a long time. I don't want him to go through you leaving him again" he said.  
"Peter when we have to go back it's going to be hard for us to not leave the way we did last time where Jenna and I come from its complicated" I told him.

"Then let's hope we stay here forever then" he said angrily walking ahead of me. I got what Peter was saying he was just trying to be the older protective brother not wanting to see his brother get hurt but I couldn't tell him that Jenna and I were from the future and truly it wasn't our fault we couldn't control where we came and went in time. Besides I'm pretty sure Peter was exaggerating Edmund could not had been that sad to see me leave I mean to him we were just friends we had never gone beyond that. We finally reached the hill where Jenna, Lucy, Edmund, and I had seen Aslan.

"So your sure this is where you saw Aslan" Peter asked Jenna and Lucy?

"Yes we did see him and you all need to stop acting like grown ups" Jenna said.  
"Um I am a grown up" Trumpkin said matter of factly.

"I swear we saw him stand right-" and just then Lucy fell from where she stood. I quickly toke out my wand and shouted

"_Wingardium Leviousa_" None of us heard a thump of Lucy hitting ground so we were pretty sure my spell had worked. All of us looked over the edge of cliff and saw Lucy levitating over a piece of grass that laid below the cliff.  
"Here" Lucy said looking up at us smiling. I waved my wand and she landed on the piece of grass. Everyone started climbing down to where Lucy was and I was the last to come down, it was a pretty short jump but if you had accidentally made one misstep you would have fallen off the patchy piece of grass into the sharp rocks below.

"Come on Willow we haven't got all day" Edmund said looking up at me.

"What if I fall" I said a bit scared.  
"Well I'll catch you" he said. I hesitated a bit because sometimes I had done those trust exercises with Edmund and he would always pull away at the last minute making me fall.

"I swear I won't drop you" he said. I nodded knowing that I could trust him and jumped lightly off the edge and fell right into Edmund's arms.

"Nice catch" I said. Then he slid me onto the ground and we continued down the hill. We went through this little river and I had slipped a couple times getting the bottom of my dress wet. Then we eventually set up camp in a crowd of trees. I slept on the ground between Jenna and Edmund and right before it was getting a bit dark out I went to go take out my Harry Potter book but found nothing.  
"What's wrong Will" Ed asked me?  
"My book I must have dropped it somewhere" I told him.  
"Oh no and you actually have to talk to people now instead of reading" Edmund said. I rolled my eyes.

(Meanwhile at the ford in Beruna)

Third Person P.o.v

"Lord Miraz" a soldier said walking into Lord Miraz's tent.

"What" Lord Miraz said in an irritated tone.

"One of the men found this book. They said it contains a story of wizards and magic much like the one Queen Willow was associated with" The soldier said holding up a blue and grey book with the words Harry Potter and Order of the Pheonix on the side.  
"And why is this of importance" Lord Miraz said.

"You know that dwarf we arrested, well dwarfs can do some magic. If we get him to make some of the characters come out of this book we will be stronger than any of the Narnian's with these people on our side" the soldier said handing me the book.

"What are the characters you think would do so greatly in our army" Lord Miraz said.

"They are called Death Eaters and trust me they are much more powerful than Queen Willow herself" he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is going to be really short**

"Get me a horse back to my castle I have some new soldiers to retrieve" Lord Miraz said with a smirk on his face.

Willow's P.o.v

I woke up because of the sun shining brightly in my face. I felt something weird under my head almost like a pillow and I looked up to see Edmunds face inches from mine with our foreheads touching and my head resting on his arm. It was silent in the forest but it was soon broken by someone screaming

"Stop" Immediately Edmund woke up grabbing his sword while I went and grabbed my wand out of my bag till I finally noticed that Jenna, Lucy, and Peter were gone.  
"Jenna" I yelled.  
"Willow they went this way" Edmund said running off at a fast speed. I tried to run to catch up with him till finally he stopped making me bump into him. I finally realized our surroundings. There were several Narnian's around us and they were aiming at Peter who was trying to throw a rock at this boy's head. Peter dropped the rock when he saw how many Narnian' s there were and when the boy turned around I saw this really hot guy with dark hair and gorgeous brown eyes making me blush a bit. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Edmund's jaw tighten as if he were angry.

"Prince Caspian" Peter asked the guy?

"Yes" the hot guy said.

"Peter" Susan said appearing out of the trail that lead Edmund and I to here. Caspian looked at Susan and then he looked at Peter.

"High King Peter" Caspian asked?  
"I believe you called" Peter said.

"Yes but I thought you'd be older" he said eyeing Peter and the height difference between them.

"Well if you like we could come back later" Peter said.  
"No it's just your not what I expected" he said going back to looking at Susan.

"Well neither are you" Edmund said I smiled.

" Your Queen Willow, you have purple hair" Caspian said questionable tone.

_God does that have to be the first thing everyone notices about me _I thought to myself.

"Yeah I fell in a puddle of berries" I lied twirling one of my streaks because I was pretty sure they didn't have hair dye in Narnia.


	9. Chapter 9

**(at miraz's castle)**

The dwarf finished up the last lines of what we needed him to read at first nothing happened. Then a great wind went through the room and several hooded figures appeared along with 3 teenagers which was 2 boys and a girl.

"Take them away" Miraz said pointing at the 3 teenagers the guards grabbed them and snatched there wand's out of their hands.

"Wait what's going on" one of the boys said.

"Please let us go" The girl said. But no one listened to them as they were dragged down to the dungeons. The hooded figures stood there still shocked.

"Now you are going to listen to me if you want to get back to where you came from" Miraz said to them. The hooded figures turned around. One of them pulled down there hood showing a woman with dark messy curly hair. This man had just taken care of Potter and his friends in a matter of seconds but how could she be able to get all of them back to the Dark Lord the only way she knew how to handle this was to listen to him.

"Drop your wands" she said. Miraz smiled.  
"Alright deary, we are listening" she said.

(**Back to the Pevensies, Jenna, and Willow) **

We were walking in a group going to what Caspian had called Aslan's How.

"I'm not feeling so good about Caspian he doesn't seem to be a confident leader" Edmund whispered to me.

"What I think he's fine he's really cute to" I said.

"Thank you" We heard Caspian say behind us. Edmund and I turned around and saw Caspian who was talking to Jenna and Lucy was looking at us. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Edmund started to speed walk away from me. I rolled my eyes in annoyance at him. Then Caspian started walking next to me.

"So you're the famous witch" he said.

"Yeah that's me" I said twirling my wand in my hand.

"You truly are as beautiful as they said you were" he said. I blushed.

"Thank you I never get told that much" I said.

"But surely King Edmund must have said that to you before" he said. I saw Edmund turn around at the sound of his name then looked back quickly walking even faster with his shoulders all rigid meaning that he was really angry.

"No why would he" I asked?

"Well weren't the two of you together" he asked?  
"No I still don't get why everyone believed that even when we told them we were just friends" I said.

_But I wish we were__ together _ I thought to myself.

"I do have one favor to ask you though" he said.

"What" I said.

"Could you set up some protection enchantments to make sure no one finds us" he said.

"Of course" I said. So as we walked I started setting them up. Caspian and I talked the rest of the way. Till finally we got to the How. There was a line of centaurs and they raised their swords as Edmund, Lucy, Jenna, Peter, and Susan lined up. I immediately ran to catch up with them standing next to Edmund.

"Sorry I'm late" I joked. I saw Edmund look at me then smiled and we walked into the How. I almost ran into the sword a little centaur was holding out till his dad pulled his arms up. When we were inside all I saw were people making weapons. Caspian came in after us.  
"So what is this place" Jenna asked him?

"You don't know" he said all 6 of us nodded. He grabbed a torch and followed him down a corridor with paintings of our story on the walls. And then we saw a stone table with a crack in the middle.

"It's the stone table" I said. Caspian nodded looking at us then a squirrel came in saying that had spotted someone who was following us and had come within the boundary of my protection enchantments making the How visible. Everyone started to crowd in and I sat next to Edmund it was so crowded and we were really close.  
"Oh Edmund I never thought I would feel so close to you" I said sarcastically. Peter made sure all attention was on him.

"We need to strike them before they strike us" Peter said.  
"But that's crazy nobody's ever raided the castle" Caspian said.

"There's always a first" Peter said in that tone I always hated.

"We could dig in" Susan said.  
"But if the Telmarine's are smart they will starve us out" Edmund said. I stayed silent not choosing which idea was better.

"We could collect nuts" some squirrel said.

"Yes and throw them at the Telmarine's shut up" the tiny mouse Reepicheep said.

"Can you man your troops by tonight" Peter said turning to a centaur.

"Or die trying" he said.

"That's what I'm worried about" Lucy said.

"Excuse me" Peter said.  
"Well your making it sound like there's two options dying here or dying there" she said.

"I don't think you're listening Lucy" he said.

"No you're not listening Peter or are you forgetting who really defeated the white witch last time" she said. I opened my mouth into a perfect O if we had been the present I would have gone

"Oh you just got told" But I knew if I had said that everyone would have looked at me in a strange way.

"We are leaving at nightfall" Peter said through gritted teeth storming out.


	10. Chapter 10

I was walking out of the how in my normal clothes which was a jacket, shirt, jeans, and converse with my hair in a high ponytail. I knew tonight if I was going to fight I should probably wear something I can run in besides a dress. I heard running footsteps behind me and saw Jenna run up to me and hug me.

"I'm gonna come back" I told her. She nodded and let go then started to walk back while Edmund was walking towards me I saw her hug Edmund before she walked in. I saw him look at me in weird way it was probably because of the clothes I was wearing.  
"What are you wearing" he asked?

"Clothes that I can easily move around in unlike Susan I don't have the ability to do everything while wearing a dress" I said.

"You kind of look like a boy" he said jokingly. I hit him in the shoulder. Then it got awkwardly silent.  
"So are you ready" he asked? I nodded.

"Thanks for siding with me by the way" I said. Originally Peter had wanted me to stay with Lucy and Jenna and I as always I said no and that I wanted to help with the raid of the castle tonight. Susan had agreed with Peter but it was Edmund who stood up for me that eventually persuaded him to let me go.

"Ed time to go" Peter said coming out of the How with everyone else behind him. Some people were getting there by griffins and other modes of transportation while I would apparate there to see if the coast was clear in some places.

"I'll see you there at the tower" Edmund whispered to me and then he hugged me. It was one of those hugs where you know there was something more behind it and couldn't just figure out what it was. I started to walk out of the area where I had set up protection enchantments which went out for a good mile. Once I was outside the border I had apparated to the castle. The first place to check was the hallways. I silently snuck around looking at all of them which were heavily guarded. At one point I think someone had heard me so I started walking down this dark hallway where no one was and came across rooms with bars in them. I had realized I was in the dungeon. All the cells were empty till I found one that had four people in it I looked closer and realized that I was seeing people that I had always read about in books I saw a boy with black messy hair green eyes and glasses, a boy with red hair and blue eyes that was really tall, and then I saw a girl with wavy light brown hair talking to an old man that was also in the cell.

"_Alohomora_" whispered and the door to the cell opened. Everyone looked at me.

"Queen Willow" the old man said.

"Umm hi I'm here to rescue you all I guess. Oh my god your Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione granger" I said.

"How'd you get here" I asked them?

"Look all we know is that one minute we're at the ministry looking for Sirius fighting death eaters and the next were here being shoved into a cell" Hermione said looking scared.

"Whats going on? Where are we" Harry asked?

"Narnia" I said.

"Huh" All three of them said in unison.

"I'll explain later but listen to me we need to get out of here there is something big that's about to happen and you have to come with me if you want to live" I said. I practically cringed though at the cheesy terminator line I had just said on accident.

"But how can we trust you" Ron said crossing his arms. I started to hear footsteps.

"She's the only chance you've got. Whether you trust her or not" the old man said starting to push us out.

"Thank you" I said. The footsteps were getting closer.

"_Accio wands_" I said and then three wands came whizzing into my hand.

"Here" I said giving there wand's to them. And we all started walking out except for the old man.

"What are you doing" I asked him?

"I'll distract them while you apparate them somewhere else" he said. After he said that I finally recognized him after what Caspian had told me.

"Your Caspian' s professor" I said.

"Yes but now is not the time go" he said. I nodded then said.  
"Don't worry he's coming and he will come for you" I said. And then I ran to top of the stairway turned around told everyone to grab my hand.

"Wait how old are you" Hermione said.

"15" I said matter of factly.

"And you know how to apparate" Harry asked?

"Yes now let's do the questions later" I said and then we apparated to the tower where I was supposed to meet Ed. The Sound of us apparating must have scared him because he dropped his flash light. He turned around grabbing his sword pointing it at my neck.

"Stop it's me" I said. Till he finally got over his shock he lowered the sword and gave me another tight hug.

"I found more wizards that could help us" I said.

"Whoa wait we did not say we would help you" Harry said.

"Listen I just saved your lives so you owe me one" I said.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione this is Edmund" I said introducing them. We heard guards coming up the stairs.

"Get ready to fight" Edmund said.

"I'm always ready" I said getting a tighter grip on my wand. I saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry do the same. Suddenly there were spells and swords flying everywhere then we ran down the tower and started fighting more people. Edmund and I eventually separated. Ron, Hermione, and harry were constantly by my side. I ducked as Ron shot at a soldier for a second our eyes locked and we smiled at each other and the next second it was back to fighting. The strange was that I saw hooded figures which I also recognized at as death eaters fighting along with the soldiers. I just stunned another soldier when I heard a voice that I often had nightmares about say in my ear.  
"Hello deary" the voice said. I turned around and saw Bellatrix Lestrange. She gave me an evil smile.

"_Expelliarmus_" I said a bit scared missing her.

"Really sweetheart do you want to try and duel me. Why don't you just give up and have your friends surrender now" she said. I shook my head really scared I knew I couldn't fight her but I wouldn't let all this work go to nothing.

"Well I hope you enjoyed your life" she said and then she said a spell that I had always been so scared to hear.

"_Avada Kedavra"_ I dodged it haveing it miss me by inches.

"_Stupefy_" I said. I got her but she had gotten up quickly and said.

"_Crucio_" I screamed falling to the ground feeling so much pain go through my body. And then she got in my face. And said

"I'll give you one last chance" I so badly wanted to give up because this hurt so bad I couldn't grab for my wand because it had slid out of my hand when I fell to the ground. I was about to answer by saying something smart but she said.

"Oh to late" and she pointed her wand at my forehead I was ready for her to say the curse when I heard a voice from far away say

"WILLOW NO" That made so many people turn their heads including Bellatrix's. I also looked and saw Edmund standing right in front of a line 10 archers about to shoot. Bellatrix smiled evily and flicked her wand making time freeze.

"Is that your boyfriend darling" she said. I don't know why but I nodded my head and said yes even though Edmund and I had never been together.

"Awww" she said and then she flicked her wand again making everything go back to normal.

"I'll just kill him first" and she covered my mouth just as I was about scream "EDMUND" but luckily he had jumped into a doorway saving himself both from the archers and Bellatrix. I smiled while Bellatrix screamed

"NOO" and then I heard a

"_Patrificus Totalus_" which blasted Bellatrix backwards. I felt two arms grab me up and realized they were Ron's. Harry and Hermione came running towards us.

"Everyone's dying and your friend's army is pulling back. Please take us somewhere" Harry said.

"Anywhere" Hermione said desperately. Ron looked at me probably noticing that I was still weak from being under the cruciatus curse. I put my hand out and they all grabbed it and we apparated as close to the boundaries as we could. When we got back I grabbed my arm feeling pain shoot up it. I screamed and saw there was loads of blood coming out of it.

"What's going on" Harry asked? They all leaned down looking at me on the ground.

"She's been splinched" Hermione said.  
"Go straight towards that place tell them to show you were my room is in and ask for Lucy" I said pointing towards the How.

"Ok" Hermione said.

I felt someone pick me up before I blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Edmund's P.o.v

I was starting to worry about Willow the last time I had seen her she was on the ground screaming in pain. She hadn't shown up yet and we had been back at the How for about 5 minutes I was waiting outside the entrance with Jenna beside me. I looked down at her.

"Hey she'll come back" I told her. She looked up at me and nodded. We saw four figures coming into the how. We didn't realize till they got a bit closer that it was Willow being carried by a boy who was tall with shockingly bright red hair, with a boy with messy black hair and a girl with bushy light brown hair behind him. Jenna and I ran towards them. I looked down at her in the boy's arms to see her unconscious.

"What happened" I asked?

"She's been splinched" the girl said.

"What's that" I said.

"It's when you apparate the wrong way" Jenna said. The three wizards looked at her.

"She said she needed someone named Lucy" the boy with messy black hair said.

"I'll take her" I said about to grab her out of the other guys arms till he pulled her away and said.

"I've got it" Seriously who were these people? Why did Willow decide to take them with her? And why did he seem so interested in her? They'd only known each other what five minutes. I gave him one of those looks that I could practically as Willow used to say burn people with. Then he let me hold her. Jenna and I started walking to the how to look for Lucy with the other three behind us.

"I can't believe it Ed that was Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly" Jenna said got back to the how and laid Willow down on her bed while Lucy gave her some of her firefly juice.

"She should be out for a while" Lucy said.

"Ok" I said. I stood there and just sat by her side for awhile till that red head came in again.

"Hey mate how's she doing" he said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"She's fine" Jenna said sitting next to me.

"Ok" he said.  
"So you're Ron Weasly" Jenna said smiling.

"Yeah" he said.

"And you saved my sisters life" she asked?

"Well yeah a bit" he said as if it was nothing. I rolled my eyes again this time he caught me.

"What's your problem" he asked me?

"Nothing just wondering why you're so interested in her" I said.

"Well you tend to worry about someone when they pass out right in front of you" he said.

"That's great but don't worry she's fine with me" I said.

"Ok well maybe you should take a break" he said.

"NO I won't because I'm her…her… friend" I said. I looked at Jenna who was slightly giggling it was like she knew what I was about to say and I didn't mean it either it's just that this guy was annoying and I wanted him to leave.

"You know what you're the savior" I said storming out. I opened the door to see Ron's two friends ease dropping on our conversation. After awhile I could hear Jenna starting to tell Ron and his friends about how amazing they were.

Willow's P.o.v

I woke up in bed being thankful that I was still alive. I got up and felt someone hug me knocking me down back onto the bed. I looked up and saw Jenna.

"You're alive" she said.

"Yeah I know" I said a bit annoyed pushing her off me. I looked around and saw the room was empty.

"Boy you missed it there was a big fight between Edmund and Ron going on in here and Edmund almost said he was your boyfriend" she said whispering to me. I blushed I could not believe that I was unconscious to witness that. Suddenly we heard footsteps and got quiet. I looked to see Ed in the doorway.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" I said smiling and blushing at the same time.  
"WHY WON'T YOU TELL US THE TRUTH" I heard Peter's voice yell behind him.  
"What's going on" I asked looking at him?

"Nothing" he said looking down at his feet.

"WE SWEAR WE ARE" I heard Hermione's voice say. I got up out of the bed still feeling a bit out of it but Edmund caught me as I nearly fell in the doorway.

"you ok" he asked?

"Yeah but what's going on" I said getting back up. I followed the voices and saw Peter looking down at Harry, Ron, and Hermione with Caspian and Susan standing on the side. I looked at Caspian knowing I would get no straight answer out of asking either Peter or Susan.

"What's going on" I asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"We're interrogating them" Peter said cutting Caspian off.

"Interrogating" I said.  
"Yes because even though you saved them they were still in the dungeon for a reason" he said.

"Now I'm going to ask this again why were you-"

"Oh shut up Peter" I said bumping him out of the way. Everyone looked at us. Peter looked really mad at me.

"Excuse me do you think you could be better at this than me" he said.

"Well I know them better than you do" I said.

"Yeah so why don't you bugger off" Ron told Peter.

"Ron shhhhh" Harry and Hermione said in unison. Peter went to the side of the room where Caspian and Susan where motioning for me to go on.

"So how'd you get here" I asked? They all looked at each other.  
"It's like we told you in the dungeon one minute we were fighting Death Eaters in the Department of Mystery's the next we're here being shoved into a dungeon" Harry said.

"Quite the trip though going from one life threatening situation to another" Ron joked I smiled I had always found Ron really cute and funny in the books.

"But there's something else, that man who was in the dungeon with us Cornelius he told me he did it just by reading a book" Hermione said.  
"There are different types of magic other than Queen Willow's, dwarves have the power of words" Caspian said. Everyone looked at him.  
"I know all of this from the stories I have been told" he said a bit embarrassed.

"So what about the Death Eaters" I asked them?

"We're not specifically sure but from what we heard it seems like that king wanted them to join his army and to help him kill the Narnian's and then he said he'd bring them back home" Harry said.

"How can you trust them, how do you know there not lying" Peter said.

"Harry show them your hand" I said. He looked at me.

"You know which hand I'm talking about" I said. Then Harry raised one of his hands showing everyone the scars on them that said _**I must not tell lies**_


	12. Chapter 12

**(At Miraz's Castle)**

"How come you didn't kill them all" Miraz yelled in Bellatrixs face.

"Well it would have been easier if that stupid little girl with the purple hair and Potter with is little friends hadn't got in my way" Bellatrix said.

"Queen Willow was there and those children that were in dungeon" Miraz asked?

"Grapehead, yeah I almost had her to I was gonna make sure her death was painful by killing her boyfriend first who of course got away at the last second. She probably let Potter and his friends out also" She said. Miraz slammed his fist on the table.

"With four wizards on their side it is surely going to be a tough fight against Narnians" he said.

"Uh uh you see there is one person who can kill all of them" Bellatrix said.

"Well, bring him to me" he said.

"Now that's the tricky part he's stuck in the book we came out of" she said. Miraz groaned.  
"Of course we could summon him" she said showing him her tattoo. She touched the end of her wand to it and the tattoo started to move, nothing happened.

"So where is he" Miraz asked?

"Well it probably takes awhile getting from one world to the next, but you just wait when he gets here he'll be able to kill all the narnians and get you, your kingdom" she said.

**(At the how)**

I was sitting outside of the how feeling the warm sun on my skin.

"Thanks for helping us out" I heard Ron's voice say from behind me.  
"Oh it was no problem at all. Well actually it was now Peters going to be mad at me for awhile but he always is" I said. Ron sat next to me.  
"So your friend Edward" he said.  
"Edmund" I said automatically correcting him.

"Right I get the feeling he doesn't like me" he said.

"It's because he doesn't know you" I said.

"Which still confuses me? How do you know Harry, me, and Hermione" he asked? I blanked out at the moment and finally blabbed that he was from a book and stuff like that of course I didn't give him any spoilers. We heard footsteps coming behind us.

"There you are Ron, I cannot believe at how amazing this place is" Hermione said as her and Harry sat next to us.

"So Willow you seem really advanced at being a witch for only being fifteen" Harry said.

"Yeah I learned from the best" I said as Ron and I made eye contact.

"So you wouldn't mind having a quick duel then" he said.

"Why are you asking me all of the sudden" I said.

"Because we are in another world knowing no one else but you so why not have a little fun" he said. I was shocked at how easygoing Harry was compared to the way he seemed in the books.

"Ok you're on" I said. So we walked out to this grassy little area with Ron and Hermione behind us.

"So 1…2…3…" he said.

"S_tupefy"_ I said but he leaped right out of the way.

"Oh nice try" Harry said tauntingly.

"_Reducto_" he said.

"_Protego_" I said blocking it.

"Is that all you got" I said mocking his tone of voice.  
"Oh now you're really going down" he said. And we kept fighting back and forth till finally I said

"_Levicorpus_" and Harry was hanging upside down. I walked up to him.

"Give up" I said.

"You win" he said in a defeated tone I flicked my wand and he dropped to the ground saying

"Ow" Ron and Hermione came running up to Harry and I.

"Nice job" Ron said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks" I said.

"You're not that bad" Harry said.

"Well thanks and you aren't that bad yourself" I said. I heard a scream from inside the how and started running with Harry, Ron, and Hermione right behind me. The scream came inside the room where stone table was. Peter was standing with his hand stretched out to what looked like the white witch stuck in an ice capsule and Caspian was fighting this hag and Edmund was fighting a werewolf. I immediately jumped in helping Edmund while the others helped Caspian fight the hag.

"You could have shown up sooner" Edmund said.

"Well you know me always like to come at the last minute" I said stunning the wolf and then Edmund stabbed it.

"Help Caspian I'll be back in a second" he said running towards Peter. I helped them out with fighting the hag and we did manage to kill her but before she died she managed to scrape my hand it didn't hurt that bad but I screamed from shock. And Ron ran towards me grabbing my hand.

"Are you ok" he asked?

"Yeah I'm fine" I said and then a shattering crash came and I saw the white witch disappear with Edmund behind her. Peter just stood there shocked.  
"I know you had it sorted" Edmund said and then he looked over at me as if he were about to smile till he saw Ron holding my hand then he stormed out of the room.

"Edmund wait" I said as Ron let go of my hand.

"What just happened" I heard Harry ask.

"They were summoning that woman the same way the Death Eaters brought back Voldemort" I heard Hermione say right before I was out of earshot. I found Edmund sitting in the spot where just seconds ago Harry and I had been dueling. I sat down next to him.

"Are you okay" I asked him?

"Yeah fine" he said not looking at me.

"What's wrong" I asked?

"Nothing I swear" he said finally looking at me smiling.

"Okay" I said getting the small feeling that he was lieing.

"Do you hear that" he asked?

"What" I said.  
"That" he asked? I tried to listen a little more and heard the sounds of footsteps and drums and saw figures approaching.

"It's Miraz's army" he said.

"But why are they attacking us so early Caspian said there wouldn't be an attack for a little while" I said.

"We need to go tell the others then" he said.

**(if you want to know what Jenna and Willow look like I have some links on my profile and clink on the link that it will redirect you to)**


	13. Chapter 13

"You go tell Peter I'll go tell Caspian" I told Edmund as we split down the hallway. I walked to Caspian's room and found him just lying there on his bed I saw him lift his head up when I opened the door.

"Hello Willow" he said.

"Caspian we need to go, Miraz is here with his army" I said in a hurry.  
"So" he said.  
"So we need to go now" I said. He shook his head.

"I'm not going to be able to do it Willow I am not fit to be a good king of Narnia" he said.

"Don't say that" I said, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Today I was about to give up and let the white witch come back. Only an idiot would do that and apparently I am that idiot which makes me not worthy to rule Narnia" he said.

"Caspian listen to tell you the truth we've all done stupid things like-" I started to think about a stupid thing I had done till I finally decided.

"I never told Edmund that I really really like him" I said. I saw Caspian smile.

"So you do like him" he said I nodded.

"I never told him because I was afraid of what he would say if I told him and we have such a great friendship that I couldn't just ruin it. And that was stupid because now I feel like I missed that opportunity to tell him and now I'll never know" I said.

"It's still not as bad as what I did" Caspian said.

"Look the only way to redeem yourself would be to fight for Narnia and stand up against your uncle" I said.

"Do you think I will be able to rule Narnia" he asked me?

"Of course plus your adorable so everyone will love you" I joked.

"Thank you" he joked back at me and we both laughed.  
"So let's go" I said. We walked out to the stone table to find everyone in there including Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"That's your great plan to send two little girls out in the woods" We heard Trumpkin say.

"What's going on"I asked? Jenna and Lucy looked at each other till finally one of them spoke.

"We are going to try and bring Aslan back" Jenna said.

"Ok" I said.

"But to do that we need to go out in the woods…. alone, while everyone is in battle" Lucy said.

"NO" I practically yelled.

"Willow you don't need to worry they'll be with me" Susan said placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"No, I'm not letting you guys go you two need to go somewhere safe and far away from the battle. I mean if you two get caught you could die" I said.

"Willow if we let them go we might have a better chance of winning this if we have Aslan on our side" Edmund said. I looked at him and knew from the look he was giving me that he knew everything was going to be okay. I nodded and then Peter gave me a nod of thanks for me finally agreeing with him.

"If I could just say something for minute" Caspian said before Peter started talking again. Peter motioned for him to go on.

"Miraz may be a tyrant but there is one thing he will always follow which is Telmarine tradition. A duel to the death whoever loses the duel loses the battle. Think about it Peter if you win no one would have to die" he said.  
"Get me a quill and some parchment" Peter said as he started to write down that he was challenging Miraz to a duel.

"So I take it you'll be fighting with me then" Edmund said while Peter wrote.

"Yeah" I said.

"Are sure about this plan, I mean Peter fighting a duel sending Lucy and Jenna out in the woods it's pretty dangerous what we are doing here" I said.

"I have my doubts but my hopes are much greater besides Will I would think you were much more used to danger by now" Edmund said.

"I laugh in the face of danger" I joked.  
"hahaha" we said in unison.

"It's just those two I'm worried about" I said mentioning Lucy and Jenna.

"They'll be fine" he said putting his arm around me and rubbing my shoulder while I rested my head on his. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over to us.

"We are fighting with you" Harry said.

"Excuse me" I said.

"We are going to fight by your side in this battle the power of four wizards will be much greater than just you and we do have to admit Willow that we owe it to you" Hermione said.  
"Are you sure" I asked?

"Positive, we do know how to fight well since we are D.A. members" Ron said.

"Also I'm the boy who lived not died" Harry said. I looked at Edmund to see if he was mad since I started to guess that he didn't like them but saw that his face was completely calm.

"Ed you and Willow take this over to Miraz's camp and read it to him" Peter said handing the scroll to Edmund. Edmund reached out for it but I put his hand down.  
"What's the magic word" I teased Peter just to annoy him. He rolled his eyes at me and said

"Please" then Edmund grabbed the scroll and we started walking towards the camp while everyone got ready.

"So I've been wondering is that ginger" Edmund asked?

"Ron" I said telling him his name.

"He isn't your secret wizard boyfriend or anything is he" he asked?

"No I never really had a boyfriend while I was gone" I said. I saw Edmund give a sigh of relief.

"What about you did you have any girlfriends" I asked?

"Well there was this one girl…" and I hit him in the arm really hard before he could finish. Of course I had no clue why I did that but I had the slightest idea it was a bit of jealousy.

"Ow I was joking willow" he said rubbing his arm.

"Oh right haha" I said with nervous laughter as we arrived to the camp. Edmund started to read out the scroll while Miraz, his soldiers, Bellatrix, and her death eaters gathered around him.

"Now prince Edmund" Miraz said after Edmund finished

"It's king actually Peter's the high king but I'm really just king" he said. All of them looked confused.

"King Edmund how do we know that high King Peter won't back out" said Miraz

"How do we know you won't back out that, would show you have no bravery fighting a person that's half your age" said Edmund. I made one of those unnecessary oooh noises. Miraz and his court discussed.

"You boy" said Miraz pointing at Edmund "I hope your brothers sword his sharper than his writing". We were about to leave till Bellatrix said.

"Oh and Willow darling I have a proposition to make myself" she said standing up.

"Go on" I said.

"Now I think it's a bit unfair having wizards fight against a bunch of muggle's so what if we had our own little duel my death eaters against your little teenage group eh" she said.

"Willow don't I saw what she did to you back at the castle you can't win" Edmund whispered to me.

"Have some faith in why don't you" I whispered grabbing for his hand.

"Fine" I said knowing that we could probably defeat them.

"Oh and I forgot guess who else is going to be fighting with us. Oh my lord voldemort" she sang. I started to hyperventilate.  
"No" I said and she smiled evilly at me and he appeared in the tent look how I had always pictured him only twice as scarier.

"Why hello there Willow it's going to be a pleasure fighting against you" he said looking at me with those terrifying snake like eyes.

**Quick note: Tell me if you got the A VERY POTTER MUSICAL joke I put in there lol :D hope you enjoyed and like I said if you wanna know what Jenna and Willow look like just copy and paste the links on my profile. **


	14. Sneak Peek

**So idk why but I decided to write a sneak peek to the Dawn Treader story I am going to write after this one is over and I wanted to see if anybody would like it or not. And yes it is going to be a POTC crossover with Narnia enjoy. **

It was raining outside and was terribly cold. I heard Jenna walk in the room and take off her rain boats.

"Hello Willow" she said.

"Hi" I said turning away from my laptop.

"Wow this storm is really bad" she said.  
"Well thank you for pointing out the obvious" I said. I saw her look at the calendar.

"I checked the closet already it won't open still" I told her. According to Aslan the last time we were in Narnia he told us we would not be gone that long and already 4 weeks had passed and my purple streaks had faded away and still we had not been back yet.

"Maybe Alsan's definition of short is different than ours" she said.

"But he sounded so sure of it" I said.

"I don't care how long it takes as long we go back I'll be perfectly happy" she said. I imagined seeing Edmund and Lucy again and how happy they would be to see us. Not much had happened after we came back we just went on vacation and came back spending most of our days doing nothing but talking about Narnia. I heard Jenna walk to the closet to hang her coat up.  
"Oh God Willow why were you drinking water in our closet" she whined.

"Huh" I asked?

"Look at this" she said pointing at the crack at the bottom of our door. I saw water coming out making it look like I had spilled something in there.

"I'll just go get a towel" I said. So I went to the bathroom to get a towel then I heard Jenna scream I walked back in to find our whole floor covered in water and it started to rise.

"What did you do" I yelled at her.

"I don't know I just opened the door to put my coat away and all this water kept shooting out. It's like we have a huge leak in our roof" she said.  
"But it's not raining that hard" I said looking out the window seeing the water was still rising. I saw Jenna look in the closet and heard her gasp.  
"Willow it's time" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"It's time to what call a plumber? Fix the roof" I asked? She rolled her eyes at me.

"No" she said grabbing my hand and dragging me into the closet. I saw that the water was coming from under the door which had lead us to Narnia now 2 times. I opened it and even more water came out starting to fill up the room making us float.

"Swim" I told Jenna and saw that she had a smile on my face just like I did.

"As if I have any other choice" she said. Even though we had no idea what was going on we knew where we would eventually end up, so we swam forward into the darkness and at first we couldn't see anything and then we felt ourselves free falling and landed on hard wood with the sun shining brightly in our eyes. We coughed up some water before we could find out where we were. But once we were done coughing up the whole ocean we found pirate swords pointed at us. We both put our hands up.  
"Well this is definitely not what I thought it would be like" Jenna said.

"Don't worry I have a plan" I whispered to her.  
"Really" she said.  
"Yeah but I don't know if it will work" I said.

"Well anything's better than nothing right guys" Jenna said laughing nervously as we looked at the pirate's faces who did not think it was funny.  
"Parlay" I said.

"Parlay, Parlay that's your great plan who do you think runs the ship Jack Sparrow" Jenna said looking at me angrily.

"Put your swords down, and its Captain by the way little miss Captain Jack Sparrow" we heard a voice say as we saw the famous pirate we had never known had existed stand right before our very eyes.


	15. Chapter 14

Edmund and I were walking back to the how but I couldn't take it anymore. I toke off running and I didn't know that I could run that fast because Edmund couldn't seem to catch up with me. I found a place to hide and put up some protection enchantments so nobody could find and then finally let out this scream of anger/frustration/sadness. I was mad at myself for being afraid to fight against Voldemort, frustrated that I wasn't staying strong, and sad because deep down I knew I was going to lose this fight against the Death Eaters. I kept thinking about why I wasn't used to this now but usually other times in life threatening situations I would come up with a plan that would save us all at the last minute but this time I didn't know what was going to save us.

"WILLOW WHERE ARE YOU" I heard Edmund yell not that far off.

"I'm over here" I yelled finally giving in.

"I can't see you" he said.

"Follow my voice" I said a couple minutes later Edmund came in the little dome I created around myself.

"What's wrong" he asked?

"Nothing" I lied. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You're crying" he said sitting next to me putting an arm around my shoulder. I started to wipe my eyes Edmund had never really seen me cry before.

"I'm not going to win this" I said looking at him.

"You're giving up already" he asked?

"Yes because Edmund I know what he can do and trust me I can't beat him. And all I want to do is run far away from this, I'm scared Edmund so scared" I said.

"No you can't say this now, you have no idea how amazing you are with magic I have seen you do things that people could only dream of and you make it look so easy. I also thought you laughed in the face of danger" he said.

"Trust me it's not that easy doing magic and as for laughing in its face I don't think I can laugh in Voldemort's face considering he doesn't have a nose" I said.

"That's the Willow I know always ready with a comeback" he said.

"Are you scared" I asked him? He nodded his head I knew it was hard for him to admit that.

"But I'm not going to give up, this plan we have I just know it's going to work" he said. He got up and offered me his hand I grabbed it and we started walking to the how I made sure not to let go of it. When we were back inside the how everyone was where we still left them but there seemed to be a friendlier air to it. Ron and Harry where having a very animated conversation with Peter and Caspian and Hermione and Susan where sitting quietly in a corner. Everyone started to notice our presence in the room and it got quiet and we saw Susan and Hermione smile at us holding hands. Edmund and I slowly let go while he walked to Peter giving him the scroll.

"Caspian are the troops ready" Peter asked after he was finished looking at the scroll.

"Ready as they'll ever be" Caspian said.

"I'll get Lucy and Jenna, see you Hermione" Susan said starting to leave.  
"Wait Susan don't leave without me saying goodbye" I said.

"Don't worry we won't" she said.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione come with me for a second" I said taking them outside while the troops assembled around us.

"What's wrong" Harry asked noticing the sad look on my face.

"Bellatrix wants to fight against us and only us" I said not wanting to tell them that Voldemort was here because I knew that they would soon lose hope if I told them.

"Oh come on we can take them" Ron said.

"Yeah I'm not afraid of a couple death eaters" Hermione said. I smiled at them feeling glad that they could do this with me.

"Then get ready we've got a battle to win" I said. I went back inside the how to go say goodbye to Jenna, Lucy, and Susan. I saw Caspian sliding one of Susan's feet into a stirrup.

"Desiree is a remarkable horse you'll be in great hands" he said.

"Or hooves" Lucy said. Caspian smiled at them.

"Hi Willow" Jenna said.

"Hey" I said feeling scared that this might be the last time I see her. I gave her a great long hug.

"Take care of her please" I told Susan.

"Come on Willow you act as if we've never been in danger before" she said and then she hugged me.

"Willow are you ok your eyes are watery" Lucy said.

"Um I got some dust in it" I said rubbing a tear away as I hugged her.

"Here you might need this" Caspian said handing Susan her horn.  
"You keep it you may need to call me again" Susan said and then she road off with Jenna and Lucy behind her.

"Goodbye Caspian" I said hugging him.

"Are you coming back" he asked?

"I don't know but if I don't take care of Jenna please" I said. He nodded his head. I started to leave but turned around and

"By the way don't do with I did with Edmund make sure you tell Susan how you really feel" I walked back out to the entrance of the how and everyone was gathering around where Peter was going to fight. I saw Edmund talking to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. I walked up to them.  
"You better take care of her or else I'll break this little stick you guys call a wand in half" Edmund threatened/joked to them.

"Oh they don't need to protect me I'll be fine" I said to Edmund.

"Be safe" he said. And then he gave me hug very much like the one he gave me before we went off to Miraz's castle. At that moment I was ready to tell him how much I loved him but red sparks went into the air. Showing a sign of where Bellatrix wanted to fight and that she was ready.

"It's time for you to go then" he said leaving me before I could say anything else not looking back. Ron, Harry, and Hermione grabbed my hand to get ready to apparate.

"Ready" I asked them? They all nodded their heads and with a faint pop we disappeared.


	16. Chapter 15

The next thing I knew we were in a dense part of the forest. It was only us there and it was completely silent.

"Where are they" Harry said a bit nervously. A killing curse just whizzed by Harry's ear.

"Remember fight to kill" I told them even though I knew they would never kill people, but they needed to understand if we needed to live we had to kill. Way off to our right we heard Bellatrix's laugh in the forest. "Do you think he's here" Ron asked me.

"No he'll probably want to show up as the main event later" I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow hiding behind a tree.

"_Avada Kedavra_" I said and a flash of green went out of my wand and I heard the shadow fall to the ground. That was when everything went crazy and curses where flying all over our heads that we had to duck.

"_Reducto_" Hermione said making a tree blow up and we saw two bodies fly into the air landing with a bone crushing thuds.

"We need to split up or else they'll corner us" I yelled at them over the curses blowing up everything around us. They all nodded at me and crawled in different directions. I got up once there was a break in the curses being shot and started running shooting curses at random. I heard running footsteps behind me I turned around and saw a death eater with their mask off.

"_Rictumsempra_" I said and he was pushed backwards. Then two figures started flying next to me. I tried to run faster to get away from them. The one on my right had their wand pointed at me ready to shoot, but the one on my left said.

"No she is mine to fight" the figure on my right disappeared. And I tried to run even harder trying to get away from the one on my left but they were faster than me and landed right in front of me turning out to be Bellatrix. I started to run the other way.

"Oh no you don't" she said flicking her wand making me fall backwards when I ran into her force field.

"That's right you can't run now, And no one can hear us either so that blood traitor Weasly can't come to save you again" She said a bit angry.

"Aww Bellatrix are you upset that you got hit by a curse from a fifteen year old" I said trying to get her even more mad.

"Shut up _Crucio_" she said hitting me right on. I fell to the ground with a scream and got a good grip on my wand and fighting past the pain said.

"_Stupefy_" and she flew backwards making the pain stop. I got up and said

"_Sectumsempra_" I said and her chest started to bleed and she screamed but I didn't care.

"_Crucio_" I said wanting to make her feel more pain, angry over all the lives she had ruined killing all those innocent people.

"Do it finish her off" I heard a whisper say right next to my ear.

"My lord please help me. Don't let her kill me" Bellatrix said pathetically who had obviously heard the whisper to.

"Do it" the whisper said.

"Stop" I said a bit scared now that Voldemort might be taking control of me.

"NOW" Voldemort yelled.

"My lord please don't let her kill me" Bellatrix said now in a terrified voice. Out of nowhere I felt this surge of power and pointed it up as orange flames shot out of my wand surrounding the dome with flames as it broke down the force field that kept me from running away from Bellatrix. The strange thing was that I had no clue how I did that. I quickly ran away from the scene and felt Voldemorts presence not far behind me. I just kept running until I ran into something. Which turned out to be Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"We got them all I think we won" Hermione said with a smile.

"It's not over yet" I said. And just then I felt something pass through me like a ghost making me fall to the ground.  
"If you killed her I would have given you the chance to live but you didn't and now I must kill you" Voldemort said.

"Leave her alone" Ron said but he was pushed back as was Harry and Hermione with Voldemorts power. Just then I heard a loud roar of a lion and saw Voldemort disappear. I looked up and saw Aslan, I raised my head up and smiled at him and he smiled at me.

"You came back" I said hugging him.

"Just in time" he said.

"Willow step back from lion" Harry said.

"Where's Voldemort" Hermione asked?

"He has gone back to your world child just as the others had even the ones that died" he said.

"Bloody Hell it talks" Ron said.

"It is great to meet you three I have heard about you before" Aslan said.

"YOU HAVE" they said in unison a bit shocked.  
"Of he course he has he is the great and mighty wonderful Aslan" I said.

"Now I must go and save your sister and Lucy Willow, but I will see you all again soon" Aslan said and he ran off.

"He talked" Ron said a bit shocked.  
"Yes Ron he can talk" Hermione said a bit annoyed.  
"I can't believe we actually beat them all" Harry said. We all let out a scream of joy and gave each other a group hug. Ron actually picked me up and spun me around our faces a couple inches from each other.  
"Well lets not get to excited we have another battle to go and fight" I said thinking back to other battle where Peter, Susan, Caspian, and of course Edmund was fighting.  
"Please with us on their side we are sure to win" Hermione said. They grabbed my hand we apparated and saw that the trees where alive again and all the soldiers where running back.  
"Looks like we don't have to do that much work" Harry said. We all smiled at each other. I looked around for that familiar head of adorable black hair and saw him standing there with a huge smile on his face amazed at what was going on. I couldn't help myself I started running and jumped on him hugging him almost knocking him to the ground.

"Peter help somethings-" Edmund said but drifted off when he saw it was me.

"Willow" he said a bit shocked.

"Yes" I said.

"You're alive, Oh my god you're alive" he said putting his hands on both sides of my face.

"This is great there running for their lives in complete fear" I said.

"Now we just need to see if Lucy and Jenna found Aslan" he said as we followed the retreating soldiers. When we got there the ford was completely gone and on the other side of the river we saw Lucy and Jenna smiling evily at the frightened soldiers. Aslan roared and this water figure appeared picking up one of the generals who tried to run to other side of the ford and the water figure swallowed him. We all finally walked to other side and bowed at Aslan.

"Rise Kings and Queens of Narnia and members of the D.A." Aslan said. Everyone got up except for Caspian.  
"You to" Aslan said.

"I do not think I am ready" Caspian said.  
"Which is exactly why you are" Aslan said. Caspian finally got up. A lot of things happened after that like a mouse got his tail back and then the next thing I knew we were riding through the streets of Telmar. After our little parade while we were in the barns about to be shown our rooms in Caspian's castle now I started to slide off the horse put my foot got stuck in one of the stirrups so I was stuck in an awkward position.

"Hello" I said no one was there. Then I heard a chuckle behind me.

"Need a little help there" I heard Edmunds voice say.

"Well just a little" I said sarcastically he pulled me out but he fell backwards with me on top of him.

"Ow you have the boniest elbows ever" Edmund said.

"Well if it counts as a compliment you are quite a nice landing pillow" I said.

"Edmund, Willow come on" we heard Peter say.

"Better go" Edmund said helping me up. Later that night there was a big party and we danced and ate and then I did one of my favorite things which is sleeping in till late afternoon. I would have slept later but I heard a knock on my door.

"Hello" I said rubbing my eyes.

"It's time to get up sleepy head Caspian is making a major announcement" Susan said on the other side of the door she sounded like she had been crying.  
"Are you ok" I asked her?

"Yes" I heard her lie. So I got up and put a dress on and went outside to find everyone out there including Ron, Harry, and Hermione we all stood to the side as Caspian made this speech. He was telling people that they could have a choice to go into a new land where their people had originated. Only two volunteers came up which turned out to be a general from Miraz's army and Caspian's aunt and new cousin.

"Since you have chosen to go you will have good lives in this new land" Aslan said and he breathed on them and this tree behind us split in half. They walked through and completely disappeared. Everyone got mad at Caspian thinking that he was leading them to their doom. I rolled my eyes at how paranoid they were.  
"We'll go" Harry said. I looked at him Ron and Hermione.

"If it will take us home" Hermione asked?

"It will" Aslan said. They all turned around to me and said goodbye.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us I could really use you in the D.A." Harry asked?

"Sorry I have to stay here" I said.

"Well see you then" Harry said hugging me.

"It was great to hang out with another witch for once I get tired sometimes hanging out with these numbskulls" Hermione joked as she hugged me.

"Hey" Harry and Ron said in unison. Ron was the last to say goodbye.

"Please come with us we could be together and I don't think I'm ever going to have a girlfriend in my life" Ron said.

"Your fifteen right" I asked him?

"Yeah" he said.

"Trust me next year a lot of things are going to change" I said looking at all them

"Right me getting a girlfriend would be like Harry and Ginny getting together" Ron said. I just kept quiet and hugged him. They said their goodbyes to the Pevensies and right before they went through the tree they looked back at me and then disappeared.

"We'll go now" Peter said breaking the silence that came over everyone as Harry, Ron, and Hermione left.

"What" Lucy and Edmund said in surprise?  
"Come on our times up" Peter said. I shook my head.

"Beside we are not needed here anymore" Peter said handing Caspian his sword. I just shook my head some more starting to silently cry.  
"I will take care of it for you till you come back" Caspian said grabbing it.

"That's the thing we are not coming back" Susan said.

"What" Lucy asked? I could see tears in her eyes too.

"Well you four are at least I think he means you four" Peter said looking from Edmund, Jenna, Lucy, and I to Aslan.

"Your brother and sister have had their time here and yours will come soon" Aslan said. Peter was the first one to say goodbye to me. He hugged me very tightly I could feel him starting to cry.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer" I told him.

"It's not your fault, besides I know that they'll be coming back so it won't be as terrible as last time" he said. Susan was next she didn't say much.

"Take care" she said and then she moved on to Caspian which actually ended up with them kissing each other. Lucy came up to me.

"Willow I'm going to miss you so much. And he still dosen't know" she whispered to me.

"Don't worry he will soon" I whispered back to her. I finally walked up to Edmund my heart was pumping at a million miles per hour. We just looked at each other and there was an awkward silence between us.

"Well see you soon then" he said.

"Yeah" I told him. He started to walk towards the tree

"Ed" I said. He turned around as if he couldn't take anymore and then I pulled him towards me and just kissed him it was long and soft and sweet. Through that kiss I could feel all those feelings inside of me come out. We finally let go of each other and we each had smiles on our faces. Everyone was grinning at us as they were finally seeing the King and Queen that were meant for each other finally come together.

"Goodbye" He said.

"Goodbye" I said not letting go of his hand till it was to far for my arm to go. The Pevensies finally went through and disappeared.  
"I guess it's our turn now" I asked Aslan he nodded his head.

"Do not worry though you will come back here very soon. And you will see your friends from the wizarding world again also but they will not remember you well you will have only been a story in their heads" Aslan told me. I felt excited that I would be coming back to Narnia soon and then seeing Ron, Harry, and Hermione again. We walked up to Caspian and hugged him.

"It is so wonderful to finally see you Edmund together" he said. Jenna hugged him then she grabbed my hand we looked back at Narnia one last time and walked through the tree finding ourselves back in our bedroom in the clothes we had worn when we left.


End file.
